Miraculous, une histoire entre une jeune fille et un super-héros
by Michanna
Summary: Marinette emménage tout juste à Paris et va faire la connaissance de Chat Noir dès son premier jour. Elle va par la suite faire sa rentrée au lycée et rencontrer Alya, Adrien, Nino et Nathanaël. /en construction désolé si les changements de pdv ne sont pas clairs/


******* La fin des vacances d'été annonçait la rentrée des classes dans la paisible ville qu'était Paris. Un jeune garçon blond aux yeux verts avait réussi à s'échapper de ses gardes du corps pour aller pour la première fois dans une école publique. Son père qui le protégeait beaucoup trop ne lui laissait presque aucune liberté du fait de sa célébrité. En effet, le jeune blond du nom d'Adrien était mannequin pour les créations de son père, Gabriel Agreste, l'un des meilleurs stylistes de Paris. Cependant, Adrien avait toujours préféré l'aventure et voyager, et il ne voulait pas que le mannequinat devienne son métier. Il était à présent devant le lycée et s'il parvenait à y entrer, il aurait gagné ; mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile car Nathalie, l'assistante de son père et le gorille, son garde du corps, n'étaient pas très loin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les marches de l'escalier situé devant les gigantesques portes du lycée, il entendit un vieil homme se faire bousculer et tomber au sol. Instinctivement, il alla vers lui pour l'aider à se relever en lui rendant sa canne qui avait roulé un peu plus loin. Le vieillard le remercia et quand le blond se retourna pour enfin passer ces fameuses portes, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Nathalie et le gorille lui bloquaient le passage. Il se fit donc réprimander et se résigna à rentrer chez lui, pour cette fois-ci.

 ******* Un peu plus tôt, à quelques rues de là, une adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel peinait à se réveiller mais elle alla ouvrir ses volets. Elle fut alors éblouie par le soleil qui illumina la pièce. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et se retourna pour faire face à sa chambre qui était remplie de cartons. Elle avait emménagé ici la veille, sa mère et son père qui tenaient une boulangerie en Bretagne avaient eu l'opportunité d'en ouvrir une plus grande à Paris. Elle descendit alors saluer ses parents ; sa mère, Sabine était asiatique et son père, Tom était breton.

\- Tu as réussi à dormir ? lui demanda sa mère.

\- À vrai dire, l'air marin me manque, répondit-elle maussade.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tu vas t'y habituer. Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas refuser cette occasion, tenir une boulangerie dans Paris, tu te rends compte ! On est à Paris ! s'exclama son père enthousiaste.

\- Il faut encore tout aménager donc tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir avant un mois, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Ho ho, si on s'y met tous les trois on peut y arriver en disons... trois semaines, réfléchit-il en souriant.

\- Et on aura besoin de ton aide, précisa Sabine. Allez, va t'habiller on doit aller au lycée pour finaliser ton inscription, tu commenceras tes cours demain.

Marinette acquiesça et partit dans la salle de bains pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se coiffer. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre s'habilla et se posa à la fenêtre qui était toujours ouverte. Elle imagina pendant quelques minutes comment allait être le lycée, ses nouveaux amis et tout ce qui pourrait arriver durant cette année, autant les bonnes choses que les mauvaises. À huit heures moins le quart, elle se décida à fermer sa fenêtre et retrouva ses parents au rez de chaussée, prenant au passage son sac-à-dos qui contenait les derniers papiers d'inscription. Elle mit ses chaussures et ils partirent en voiture en direction du lycée. Elle se concentrait sur le chemin et quand ils arrivèrent, elle se dit que ce n'était pas si loin et qu'elle pourrait y aller en rollers. Pendant que Marinette et ses parents montaient les escaliers, l'adolescente entendit un homme âgé tomber par terre. Elle amorça alors un mouvement pour aller l'aider et descendit plusieurs marches mais elle vit un garçon de son âge aller à sa rescousse. Elle hésita quand même à aller voir s'il n'avait rien de grave mais son père l'appela en lui disant de ne pas traîner. Lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois pour vérifier si tout allait bien, elle se rendit compte que le vieil homme la regardait. Il lui fit un signe disant que tout allait bien donc elle rattrapa ses parents qui avaient pris de l'avance. Elle examina l'intérieur de la cour et croisa le regard d'un élève probablement en seconde lui aussi, elle lui sourit poliment et suivit ses parents dans le bureau du proviseur tandis que la sonnerie de huit heures retentissait. Le rendez-vous dura un peu moins d'une heure et la famille Dupain-Cheng rentra chez elle.

 ******* À la pause de midi, des élèves de seconde cinq s'étaient rassemblés dans la cour en attendant d'aller manger. Un élève aux cheveux rouge-orangé s'adressa à un de ses camarades aux cheveux noirs avec une mèche blonde qui retombait au milieu de son front.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as vue Ivan ?

\- Qui ça ? répondit l'intéressé.

\- Cette fille qui m'a souri ce matin. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu azur.

\- Euh, non désolé Nathanaël, je ne l'ai pas vue. Tu la connais ?

\- Non, du moins pas encore. J'espère que je la reverrai, déclara-t-il d'une mine rêveuse.

\- Hey Ivan ! Tu vas enfin dire à Mylène que tu l'aimes ou tu resteras un froussard cette année encore ? lança un adolescent portant un sweat à capuche rouge.

\- Kim ! Retire-ça immédiatement ! s'énerva Ivan.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi tu vas me faire quoi ? Froussard !

\- Kiiim !

\- Calme-toi Ivan, il n'en vaut pas la peine, tenta Nathanaël, mais Ivan était déjà parti, bousculant Kim au passage.

Il était à présent seul, loin des regards des autres élèves. Il était en train de fulminer quand soudain, il eut l'idée décrire une chanson pour avouer son amour à Mylène et prouver à son camarade qu'il n'était pas un froussard. Déterminé, il chercha dans son sac de quoi écrire mais il trouva en premier lieu un bout de papier avec « froussard » écrit dessus. Il ne savait pas quand il avait réussi à le mettre dans son sac mais il savait que c'était encore un tour de Kim. Sa colère grandit de plus belle et un papillon noir se posa sur le papier froissé qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- KIIIM !

 ******* De son côté, Adrien était retourné chez lui. Il avait passé la matinée à étudier avec Nathalie et avait à présent commencé à manger. Il était seul malgré la table qui pouvait accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. Sa maison, qui était immense, était très moderne, l'intérieur était principalement gris argenté mais il n'aimait pas le gris, peu importe la nuance. Il trouvait que c'était une couleur terne, sans émotion. Il fut coupé de ses rêveries par son père qui était entré dans la pièce.

\- Adrien, tu me déçois. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu sortes.

\- Mais père, pour une fois dans ma vie j'aimerai être comme les autres adolescents. Je veux aller au lycée ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es mon fils et tu n'iras pas au lycée. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici, affirma-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Sauf des amis, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre évidement, ajouta le blond avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Adrien s'était affalé sur son lit et resta dans cette position une quinzaine de minutes. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour que son père change d'avis. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bons arguments. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit de l'agitation venant de la rue ; il s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçut un géant de pierre. Il se précipita sur son canapé pour regarder les infos qui devaient sûrement passer à la télé. Au moment de prendre la télécommande il remarqua une petite boîte sur la table basse. Il se demanda ce que ça faisait là et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut éblouit par un éclair aux couleurs vertes et une petite créature noire ayant des oreilles de chat et les yeux verts apparut. La créature bailla pendant qu'Adrien reprenait ses esprits ; il poussa un cri de surprise quand il vit le petit individu flotter devant lui mais il se reprit immédiatement.

\- Oh ! Il est trop chou !

\- Je ne suis pas un chou voyons. Je suis un Kwami, annonça le petit chat volant.

\- Un Kwami ?

\- Oui, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger par hasard, demanda-t-il en croquant dans la télécommande.

\- Eh ! Ne mange pas ma télécommande ! Ça mange quoi un Kwami ?

\- Hum… Des bâtonnets de poisson pané avec de la crème anglaise fera l'affaire.

\- … Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus simple par hasard ?

\- Je suis là pour t'aider à devenir un super-héros si tu veux, mais pour que je puisse te transformer il faut que je sois en pleine forme et c'est le cas quand j'ai le ventre plein. Par où est la cuisine ?

\- Un-un super-héros ?

\- Oui. Tu vas devoir battre le géant de pierre qui se trouve juste là dehors, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Mais tu ne pourras pas y arriver tout seul. Tu auras une partenaire, probablement Ladybug encore une fois, annonça-t-il de son éternel ton las.

\- Me battre ? Ladybug ? bredouilla Adrien confus.

\- Oui, j'ai le pouvoir de te transformer en Chat Noir mais il ne faut pas le prendre au premier degré, tu ne seras pas un « vrai » chat. Tu auras seulement un costume de chat avec quelques habilités comme des griffes, une vision nocturne, une grande agilité, un bâton multi-options, et Cataclysme, un pouvoir de destruction. Mais attention, tu ne peux t'en servir qu'une seule fois, il te restera cinq minutes avant que tu ne te dé-transformes. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ce que tu détruis, tout sera réparé quand vous aurez capturé l'akuma.

\- C'est quoi un akuma ?

\- C'est un papillon noir maléfique qui a fusionné avec un objet d'une personne qui a des émotions très négatives, ce qui va créer un super-vilain. Il faut détruire cet objet pour libérer l'akuma et Ladybug pourra le rendre inoffensif.

\- KIIIM ! grogna le géant de pierre encore dans la rue.

\- Et sinon, comment tu me transformes ? se hâta le blond.

\- Il faut que tu mettes la bague qui se trouve dans la boîte et que tu dises Plagg transforme-moi. Car vois-tu, je m'appelle Plagg.

\- Enchanté, moi c'est Adrien. Ne perdons plus de temps. Plagg transforme-moi ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir mis la bague.

\- Non a-attends !

Le Kwami fut alors aspiré dans le bijou et Adrien laissa place à Chat Noir qui se précipita à la fenêtre pour aller battre ce géant de pierre.

 ******* En début d'après-midi, Marinette s'était posée sur le balcon qui se trouvait au dessus de sa chambre. Elle enleva le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet droit et le regarda pensive pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était sa meilleure amie Éolia qui lui avait offert avant son départ, elle en avait également un identique, c'était du fil rouge et bleu torsadé. Elle s'amusait à le faire tourner entre ses doigts quand son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter au passage.

\- Allo ?

\- Marinette ! Je suis contente que tu aies décroché, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles avant de retourner en cours, j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on soit enfin rentrées au lycée, même si on est pas ensemble je suis sûre que ce sera génial !

\- Salut Lia, perso je ne suis pas si pressée d'aller en cours, je ne connais absolument personne.

\- Souris et les garçons tomberont sous ton charme, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu as toujours le bracelet que je t'ai donné, non ? Garde-le sur toi, il te portera chance.

\- Il faudrait déjà que j'aie du charme en premier lieu. Ton bracelet ? Bien sûr que je l'ai touj- … Hein ! Il est passé où ? s'affola-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait plus dans les mains. Oh non ! Il est tombé par dessus la balustrade !

\- T'es sur un balcon ?

\- Euh, oui c'est une maison en angle et ma chambre est juste en dessous du toit. Il y a un accès par un escalier et comme c'est plutôt tranquille comme coin, mes parents m'ont autorisé à en faire une terrasse personnelle.

\- C'est pas si grave, tu peux aller le chercher en bas.

\- Mais non, il s'est accroché sur un clou entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée, désespéra-t-elle en regardant en bas.

\- Ah ! C'est l'occasion rêvée pour enfin te débarrasser de ta peur des échelles, affirma l'adolescente à l'autre bout du fil tandis qu'une sonnerie pouvait se faire entendre. Excuse-moi je dois y aller. Je compte sur toi ! conclut-elle en raccrochant.

\- … C'est bien ma veine ça, elle sait très bien que j'ai une peur bleue des échelles, se dit Marinette à elle-même.

Elle regarda encore une fois pas dessus la balustrade et tenta de jauger la distance entre le bracelet et le sol. Elle savait que son père avait une échelle assez grande pour atteindre ce maudit clou. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et se traîna au premier étage pour demander à son père, qui déballait des cartons dans le salon, où se trouvait l'échelle.

\- L'échelle ? Elle est dans la boutique, j'ai changé les lampes tout-à-l'heure. Tu… es sûre que ça va aller ? l'interrogea-t-il dubitatif car il savait que sa fille était tétanisée sur une échelle.

\- Merci. Si ça va aller je ne sais pas, j'espère, mais il faudra un jour ou l'autre que je me débarrasse de cette peur, rassura-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

\- Ha ha ha ! Ça c'est ma fille ! s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos. Tu es quand même sûre de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça papa, ça va aller, affirma la jeune fille en descendant l'escalier menant à la boutique qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

Marinette repéra assez facilement l'échelle. Son père l'avait laissée au milieu de la pièce et étrangement, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Avec un peu de difficulté elle l'emmena à l'extérieur et la déplia au maximum qu'elle le pouvait pour ensuite la placer sous le bracelet. La dernière marche arrivait tout juste vingt centimètres en dessous du clou. L'adolescente soupira de soulagement car au fond d'elle, elle avait quand même eu peur de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre.

Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer, elle sentait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort, pas plus vite mais plus fort. Elle approcha lentement sa main droite vers le barreau à hauteur de ses épaules. Elle tremblait, mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager et attrapa le barreau tout en posant son pied opposé sur la première marche. Elle empoigna un barreau plus en hauteur avec sa main gauche et se hissa pour enfin être debout sur la première marche. Elle savait que vu de l'extérieur, elle semblait ridicule mais pour elle, c'était déjà un effort surhumain. Elle s'agita un peu pour voir si son installation était stable ; après avoir été rassurée, elle reprit une grande inspiration et fit le vide dans son esprit. Lentement mais sûrement, elle commença à grimper, une marche, puis deux. Elle faisait attention à toujours être bien accrochée, si elle lâchait une main pour attraper le barreau du dessus, ses deux pieds devaient être sur la même marche. De même, si elle levait un pied, elle se maintenait fermement avec ses mains, une fois son pied posé sur la marche d'après, elle se hissait prudemment. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué ses parents qui malgré eux, n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de voir si tout allait bien pour elle. Étant à présent rassurés, il la laissèrent continuer seule, ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer.

Marinette était enfin arrivée en haut, du moins presque, il ne lui restait plus que trois marches. Soudain, une secousse fit vaciller l'échelle ce qui figea la jeune fille. L'échelle vacilla de nouveau et un grognement se fit entendre, puis se répéta mais Marinette se rendit compte que c'était plus comme un cri, un cri qui se rapprochait par-ailleurs. Les secousses continuaient et se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et elle était tellement tétanisée qu'elle n'osait même pas se retourner pour voir de quoi cela provenait. La chose était maintenant juste au coin de la rue et l'adolescente était toujours trop apeurée pour esquisser le moindre geste, elle aperçut néanmoins un géant de pierre du coin de l'œil et il venait dans sa direction. Lorsque ce géant de pierre passa derrière elle, il fit tomber des lampadaires et l'un d'eux heurta son échelle la faisant chuter pour de bon. Elle se sentit tomber, tomber au ralentit et bien qu'elle s'attendait à un atterrissage plutôt violent, elle fut rattrapée par quelqu'un. « Tu ne crains plus rien maintenant, tu es sur la terre ferme. » Elle se risqua alors à ouvrir les yeux et en effet, elle avait été rattrapée par un garçon en costume de chat… De-de chat ? Elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas cogné la tête malgré tout. « Rien de cassé ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête négativement, tout était arrivé si vite que ses parents n'avaient même pas eu le temps de sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le Chat adossa Marinette au mur, la laissant entre les mains de Sabine et Tom qui étaient maintenant devant la boutique. Il leur assura qu'elle était juste un peu sonnée mais qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Il s'excusa alors du dérangement et partit battre le géant de pierre.


End file.
